The Life and Death of Vampires
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: How the Torchwood team died. Prequal to CCTV. Jack and OC!Aiden - Team Torchwood, Janto and Towen Spoilers for Series 1 in its entirity, S2 E12 Fragments and S2 E10 From Out Of The Rain. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Life and Death of Vampires**

**Author: Caz251**

**Summary: How the Torchwood team died. Prequal to CCTV.**

**Characters: Jack and OC!Aiden - Team Torchwood, Janto and Towen**

**Spoilers: Spoilers for S2 E10 From Out Of The Rain**

The Life and Death of Vampires

The date was the 21st of November 1931, Jack Harkness was strolling casually around the circus before his time to perform, talking to the other that travelled with the group. Inside he was cursing the name Torchwood with everything he had, if only they hadn't sent him on this stupid assignment. 'The Man Who Can't Die' what a bloody title, the constant death and resurrection that was needed to keep his cover at this freak show or the preferred term circus.

Now Jack in his time as an immortal understood death and resurrection when it was necessary, his time with the Doctor had instilled in him a sense of heroicism, he now had a people saving thing. If a death of his saved the life of another then it was worth something, senseless death though annoyed him, just because he didn't stay dead doesn't mean that his death doesn't hurt. And that is what this assignment was, senseless death, he was dying purely for the amusement of the patrons, this wasn't saving any lives and he was no closer to finding out what Torchwood wanted to know about the 'Night Travellers'.

There wasn't much Jack to do but soldier on through these stupid performances until the circus left town or Torchwood redrafted him for another assignment. Carrying on with his conversation with the acrobatic twins he scanned the crowd for anyone or anything interesting. As he was about to start his act he spotted someone in the crowd that looked out of place amongst the upper-class and middleclass families. A tall gentleman wearing Fine clothing and a dark cloak wandered around the circus perusing the different attractions on show.

Keeping the man in sight for a while he carried on with his act and he must have died and resurrected about twenty times before the man came over to his little stage. After watching his act the man made a gesture that Jack could interpret to mean that he wanted to speak to him. This in itself was unusual, however what the man did next shocked him completely he gestured to him again using a sign that is used only between freelance members of the Torchwood Institute. Relief filled him in many ways, maybe he was being called back for another job or something, he nodded his acceptance and tilted his head towards a grove of trees a short walk from the fairground. The gentleman nodded and took of in that direction, Jack following after the circus closed for the evening.

Entering the grove he expected to see the man waiting for him, however he was nowhere to be seen, this unsettled him as he didn't know who the man was but as finely dressed as he was he must be high up in the Institute. Many thoughts ran through his head as to who and where the man was, he could just imagine the elegantly dressed man being a member of the hierarchy, but if that was the case why would he have come to inform him of a new assignment.

While he was lost in thought he never noticed the man reappear behind him. The next thing he knew was the feeling of pain in his neck and his life force draining away, startled he tried to struggle away from whoever held him but he couldn't gather enough strength to break free. Before he knew it all he could see was blackness, however instead of a painful resurrection he would normally have after death he came around as if he'd been unconscious with none of the pain he usually felt. His mouth pressed closely into the wrist of his captor, he could feel the liquid flow down his throat and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

The feeling of coming back to life with no pain and the wonderful sensations he was feeling did not last long before pain over came him as his body started changing. There was no real outwardly physical change, with exception of his teeth his incisors becoming more pointed not that this was that noticeable either.

The pain seemed to be due to the internal changes, his new condition, even through the pain he was of sound mind enough to realise the man was a vampire, was warring with his immortality. The pain began to fade as the internal forces stopped their fight, unaware of what had won out Jack used the respite of pain to try and catch his breath.

The man was now sitting a little away from him on a fallen tree, looking at him curiously an internal debate seemed to be running through his head. Sitting up slowly Jack stared at the man who stood up and began towards him, for some reason even though the man had attacked him he was for some reason comfortable in the mans presence. He didn't know why but he felt some connection to the man, however that didn't stop his need for answers.

"What the hell have you done to me? Why?", He cried out looking at the man to gauge his reaction to the question and the truthfulness of the action.

The man stared back at him emotionlessly, "I turned you into one of us otherkin. As for why there was a need for you to be brought under control, we couldn't have a walking corpse going around without being held accountable to someone. The council didn't like it, we had no idea why you won't die but you were still fundamentally alive, even though it should be impossible. However, you're constant resurrection was seen to be something along the lines of zombification although you function as a human."

"So, because I was a zombificied human you had to turn me into a vampire?" Jack asked, disbelief in his voice.

"In a way yes. You had to be held accountable to someone but you were being classified as both human and zombie who that someone would be was in debate. The easiest option therefore was to turn you into a vampire as they are also immortal and living dead." , the vampire replied.

Jack's thoughts were spiralling, he was now a vampire, did he need to drink blood? Who was this vampire who turned him? How did he know the Torchwood gestures? What would happen to him now? What obligations to the other vampires would he have? Would he have to turn other people and would they be like him? Deciding that the only way to get the answers would be to ask the questions he did so.

"My name is Aiden, I am technically what is termed as your sire, you will need to drink blood, but due to your previous immortality you shouldn't need to drink as often as other vampires. You will be allowed to carry on with your life as you have been, the only obligation you have to us is to look out for the general welfare of the vampiric nation as we all have to. Anyone you turn will have the same strain of vampirism as you, or at least that is was we hypothesise anyway, we have never had a case such as yours." He answered, "And as to how I knew the gestures of your Institute, I read them from your mind, most vampires have low level telepathic abilities. Mine on the other hand are stronger than most."

Jack nodded, thinking about all the information he had accumulated in the last while, he was a vampire now and anyone who he turned would be like him, he didn't have to be alone for eternity now. He wouldn't have to lose everyone he loved, the thought seemed strange to him or rather the creature he became. Not the idea of loving someone, even intergalactic playboys can settle down, but the idea of there being more than one person he loved, it was then he realised that the creature he had became, while it would tolerate others in his life loved only one person. The vampires mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A short chapter I know, the next one will be longer and will deal with Suzie, Tosh and Owen's recruitment and the latter two's turning. Once again, I own nothing but the plot and Jack's sire Aiden, don't sue me I'm a poor student. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

Jack's life continued in pretty much the same way as it had before he had been bitten, two days after his fateful meeting with Aiden, the Deville Brothers Circus moved on from Newport. Jack continued on in the role he'd been cast, 'The Man Who Can't Die', until he was summoned back to the Institute at the beginning of the following January, having found no trace of the famed 'Night Travellers' his superiors were less than pleased. However, there was nothing that he could do about it, or that they could do to him because of it.

He was running regular assignments for the most part during that month, with the exception of the 27th. The 27th of January 1932 wasn't a day that he would easily forget, not that anyone would really be able to forget having been struck by lightning, twice. As a vampire it had not hurt him as much as it would have done had he been human, but even so, he had to have been the one sent to collect some alien device made completely of conductible metal.

Life as an immortal vampire continued for Jack without much of a change, he was still doing freelance work for Torchwood, or he was until 1939 and the start of the Second World War. Seeing a chance to leave Torchwood, Jack had petitioned the Institute to be allowed to fight for the good of the empire in the war, after being granted his request he enlisted with the RAF under the name James Harper, working his way up the ranks. The war was beneficial for Jack in many ways, not only was he no longer thoroughly entrenched under Torchwood's thumb, but he was able to both feed and contact the other vampires more easily as he was not being watched at all times by the Institute. What he found to be most beneficial about it was the fact that he was able to fly, the freedom that he found in the air was amazing, but made him long for the life he once had, being able to explore many different planets and be close to the stars.

In 1944, he met an amazing woman by the name of Estelle Cole, she was a beautiful person, both in body and soul, and Jack fell for her almost immediately. He couldn't say that he fell 'in love' with her, but he did love her. Estelle was sweet and caring and Jack had spent a few years with her before moving on at the end of the war. He stayed around the Cardiff area, freelancing on and off for Torchwood, but more importantly waiting for the Doctor to turn up so that he could find out what had happened to him.

Jack drifted until the 1990s before signing on with Torchwood full time, eventually taking control of Torchwood 3 or Cardiff at the turn of the century when his then boss, Alex Hopkins executed himself and the existing Torchwood team, leaving Jack the only survivor. Jack then began the recruitment of his own team, now running Torchwood Cardiff by his own rules, trying to keep it as separate from the Institute in London as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I said Suzie, Tosh and Owen's recruitment and the latter two's turning, but in the words of CazMalfoy flowiness. It wouldn't have fitted together properly as one chapter. Again I own nothing but the plot and OC!Aiden, so please don't sue I'm just a poor student. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

The Cardiff Police had a problem, a big one, they weren't sure who the cause of their problems was, but that was why she was there to help them. There had been a string of murders throughout the Cardiff area, and they only had a tenuous idea of what the murderer looked like from witness statements. That's why she had been called in, Suzie Costello, a profiler that had worked with various police departments throughout the country, she was a legend of sorts. A cold woman who didn't care much for people or even the victims whose killer she was trying to find, she cared only for results, results which she always seemed to get.

When Suzie began to put together a profile she found that trying to get results this time may be much harder to go on, all the information she had was that the assailant appeared to be male, wore a grey boiler suit, next to no hair and was rather wrinkled. When she put all the information together she realised that all the information that had been gathered gave her nothing.

A few days into her work on the case, the murders had risen in number, with at least on killing a day, while this gave her no new information on the killer, and none of the victims bodies really helped either, it did give her another link. As they had arrived at a few of the crime scenes a black SUV had pulled away from the area they had driven into, now this wouldn't have been too suspicious if it had only happened once, but she had seen that SUV in the area of the last five murders.

Resolving to find out if the mysterious SUV and its driver had anything to do with the murders she set to work, first she found the CCTV from the area around the last murder, quickly gleaning the information she needed to find out who the SUV belonged to she ran the license plate through the police database. This brought up no leads however, the plate being unregistered, instead she followed the SUV using the CCTV cameras, from each of the murder scenes to its final destination.

When she noted that most of the SUV's final stop seemed to be the same place, Suzie decided that the driver must live or work somewhere close. Without alerting those of the police of what she was going to do, the police really were a pain in her ass, even if she did work with them at times, she left and made her way home.

Once at home Suzie entered her bedroom, reaching under her bed she pulled out a metal box, she opened it with the key she kept hung around her neck and pulled out two glock pistols that her father insisted she took for her personal safety. Her father, while they may not get along very well now, had taught her everything that she knew about guns and other weaponry and had trained her to use them well.

Placing one of the guns in her boot after checking that the safety was on and the gun loaded, she covered her boots with her jeans, she then placed the other at the small of her back, tucked into the waistband of her jeans and hidden by her top. Then locking her door she got into her car and drove towards the Millennium Centre, parking her car a short distance away. By the time she arrived it was rather late, having spent hours looking over CCTV footage, and the area was almost completely deserted. Almost, but not completely deserted she came to realise as something shot out of an alleyway towards her, taking stock of the figure coming towards her she realised that this figure matched the description of the murderer.

Instead of freezing up as many would at the idea that they were facing a serial killer, Suzie did the only thing she could do, pulling the gun from the small of her back she fired, shooting at the figure in an attempt to disarm them, not that she had seen a weapon, or to stop their approach. As the shot rang out she heard the screech of tyres and the black SUV she had been looking for swerved between her and the suspect.

A man jumped out of the driver's seat and to a shot at the suspect, before handcuffing them, placing a bag over their head and pushing them into the back of the SUV. This had all taken place within a matter of seconds, it seemed almost too quick to have been possible. Once the man had closed the door, he strode around the vehicle towards her, stopping in front of her looking at her like he was evaluating her.

Needing answers Suzie started to fire questions at the mysterious man, "Who are you? Why have you been seen leaving several murder scenes in the last few days? What do you intend to do with that man?"

Jack just tilted his head towards her, "Captain Jack Harkness." He replied, before continuing, "I was there because it's my job, and as for him," he nodded towards the SUV, "he's coming with me."

With that he made to get in the SUV but Suzie called out to him, "I'm afraid you can't do that, you have been at each scene, and are now trying to abscond with the main suspect. I can't let you do that."

Jack sighed, knowing that now he had no choice, he moved away from the door to the SUV and towards the woman. Picking her up he threw her over his shoulder before rounding the SUV and placing her in the passenger seat and strapping her in, shutting the door and sealing it so that the doors would only open by command of his vortex manipulator. He then jumped into the SUV and drove towards the underground garage through which he could access the Hub, the drive not taking long due to his proximity to base.

Once parked and the garage was sealed except for the entrance to the hub he got both the woman and the weevil out of the SUV. He then pulled both with him into the hub and down to the cells, sedating the weevil he pushed it into a cell before removing the handcuffs and the bag. He looked then to the woman he'd dragged with him, she was staring at the weevil, scrutinising it trying to take in everything about it.

"It's alien", Jack stated, "Which means that it is staying here, even if it is the lead suspect in your murder case, PC..."

"Suzie Costello. And I'm not a PC, I'm a profiler." Suzie spoke, her voice dripping ice.

"Well, Miss Costello, welcome to Torchwood, we're a bit thin on the ground at the moment there's only me, but I'm getting there." Jack said, throwing a grin in her direction.

Suzie paused before replying, "So it's an alien, what do I tell the police when the murderer has just disappeared, it's my job to try and think like they do after all."

"You tell the truth." Jack spoke, "You were out, the suspect tried to make you their next victim and Torchwood stepped in and are taking over the case. The police will then back off and shut their case file."

"And why would the police just let you take over on something this big, that thing alien or not is a serial killer." Suzie retorted.

"Because the Queen says so." Jack replied, "In matters of this nature Torchwood has carte blanch and as Queen Victoria said, "None shall stand in our way." The police will do as their orders dictate."

Jack led her back up to the main area of the hub while pondering whether or not to offer her a place on his team or not, he couldn't run Torchwood Cardiff single-handedly, but she was really only a profiler, and didn't have much to offer Torchwood from what he had seen. He was brought out of his thoughts by a squeal of glee, looking up he noticed that Suzie had caught sight of the armoury, to his surprise she then listed every gun she could see, including what type of bullets they took.

Surprised he led her to his office determined to find out more about her, and he was determined not to underestimate her, her knowledge of different weapons was astounding. Before long he had made up his mind, she would be useful as a weapons expert, once he trained her up a bit, giving her his old job would free him up a bit more.

Torchwood Cardiff had just doubled, to include Suzie Costello, weapons expert and second in command. Jack began to fill her in on the history of Torchwood and the day to day running of operations, leaving out his vampirism and immortality, deciding that she would only find out if he found her worthy of becoming part of his coven.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is just Tosh's recruitement due to flowiness and plot change Tosh will not be turned until later in the fic. Again I own nothing but the plot and OC!Aiden, constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

Jack sighed, looking around his office, Suzie had been working with him for a month now, and while she was good at her job he knew she didn't have the right mindset to become a member of his coven. They had been running Torchwood, just the two of them for a month now, and they really needed more staff, he'd been requisitioning UNIT staff for the past five years since he had taken command, but he really wanted to build his own team.

This prompted a hunt through UNIT's files to try and find people he could coax away from them with promises of a better life at Torchwood. It was while he was scouring the files UNIT kept that he found note of a case regarding a young woman who had been arrested by UNIT and locked up in a secure facility, for stealing plans from the Ministry of Defence and creating the device the plans specified. She had given the device to some terrorist cell of some sort, deciding to take a closer look he went through the files with a fine toothcomb, finding out that she had been dealing for her mother's life, not something that UNIT took into account.

Looking through the files he noticed that she had been in UNIT custody for eight months already, deciding that he wanted her, especially after finding out that she had made a sonic modulator with faulty plans. Duly impressed, he began to make arrangements for UNIT to release the woman in question, Toshiko Sato, into the hands of Torchwood Cardiff, leaving Suzie in charge he made his way to London and the UNIT holding facility.

He was glad that even with all the UNIT help he had had over the last five years that UNIT still owed him a multitude of favours, getting them to wipe Toshiko Sato's record clean and releasing her into his custody was almost too easy. Getting Toshiko to agree didn't take much either, she had the choice of working for him and having her record cleaned, with limited contact with her family or living out the rest of her life in a UNIT holding facility with no contact with anyone.

Upon arriving back in Cardiff, Jack arranged a place for Toshiko to live and gave her a few weeks to get herself back into a more healthy state, the meals in a UNIT prison not being anything close to five star, in fact it could be said that they were the exact opposite end of the spectrum. After a few weeks in which she had time to get her personal life together a bit, she began her work with Torchwood, being trained by Jack and integrating herself within Torchwood and learning all she could.

Jack, Suzie and Tosh (as her name had become within a few days of working with Jack), worked well together, they were of course still on the lookout for more staff, they couldn't function completely with a core of only three, it was impractical. But for the time being Torchwood Cardiff exists as Captain Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello and Toshiko Sato.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again I own nothing but the plot and OC!Aiden, constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

About six months after Jack had hired Toshiko Sato, another new recruit found their way into the fold, however the circumstances by which Dr. Owen Harper became the Torchwood medic were not the happiest. Owen Harper, a junior doctor at St. Helen's Hospital in Cardiff, was a doctor who was destined for great things in the medical profession. His plans changed and he was recruited to Torchwood as a result of the death of his fiancée Katie Russell and his own death.

Katie had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's, she was the youngest recorded case of the disease in the UK, and when an MRI scan showed that she had a tumour on her brain, she was taken into surgery. However, the surgery proved to be ineffective, Katie did not in fact have Alzheimer's, she was host to an alien parasite that had attached itself to her brain and was disrupting her normal brain function, which gave the symptoms of Alzheimer's disease.

When the team of surgeons had began brain surgery the alien parasite had felt threatened and in an attempt to protect itself emitted a gas that was toxic to human beings. Jack had arrived too late to stop the operation and when he arrived the medical team and Katie were already dead. All that Jack could do was to clean up the evidence, entering the operating room to gather the alien parasite, he was followed into the room by Owen Harper. While the toxin had already begun to dissipate there was still enough of the toxin in the room to harm the doctor.

When Owen had collapsed, not dead yet but on the verge, Jack realised that he had a choice, when they had come across this case they had looked into those surrounding Katie Russell trying to find out why continued testing was being done, and they had come across the file of Owen Harper. Owen would make a good medic for the Torchwood team, it depended on whether or not Jack would turn him, deciding that the man deserved a chance to live Jack allowed his fangs to elongate.

He knelt down, bent over the doctor before pulling the doctor up into a sitting position and beginning to drain the man of his blood with a bite at the neck. When he felt Owen's pulse growing weaker he pulled back, slitting his own wrist on his fangs before pressing it to Owen's mouth, coaxing him to drink from him.

Allowing Owen to drink the necessary amount he then pulled back his wrist and waited for the transformation to take place. From what he knew of his own transformation it didn't take long, but it did hurt like hell, for him anyway. Deciding that while he waits for Owen to transform he might as well do what he was there to do, he removed the parasite from Katie's brain.

When Owen's transformation was complete Jack helped him up, however he fell back down to the ground as he looked at Katie and began to sob, knowing that there was only one way to get him out of the hospital he sedated him, using weevil sedative that he kept in his coat pocket. He then carried him out of the hospital via a back exit, phoning Tosh as he went organising for her and Suzie to finish the clean up at the hospital.

He took Owen to the house he owned not far from the hub, not that he used it often but it was nice to have the option. He placed Owen into his bed and waited for him to come around, knowing that it wouldn't take long as a weevil sedative would only knock a vampire out for about half an hour at most. He got a bottle of water and placed it on the nightstand for when his childe began to come around, Owen finally surfaced looking around before letting out a small sob, "Katie"

Jack looked up at the sob noting his childe's distress, decided to try and alleviate some of the pain, he was about to speak but Owen bet him to it.

"Katie, what happened to her? What was that thing? Who are you? And where am I?" Owen asked hurriedly.

Jack sighed, deciding to answer in reverse order he began, "You're at my house, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He stopped looking towards his childe to see how he was coping with everything so far, before throwing him in at the deep end. "I work for Torchwood, the thing that was attached to your fiance's head was an alien, that's what I do I catch aliens I suupose. When the surgeons tried to operate, the alien felt threatened and attacked releasing a toxin that is deadly to humans."

Owen sat still on the bed trying to process everything he had been told, "Aliens" he muttered to himself, before staring right at Jack, "How are we alive then? A toxin or gas in the air doesn't disapate that quickly, it's impossible, if that toxin was deadly then we should be dead."

Jack thought of what to say for a moment before explaining to Owen what had happened in the room and his new status as an odd vampire, as even the normal methods of killing vampires did not work on Jack, and if what Aiden had said to be was true then Owen would be the same. His statements were met were met with disbelief, until Jack took his gun and shot himself, reviving a few minutes later to a look of shock on his childe's face.

Jack then took the time to explain to Owen everything that he knew about being a vampire, or specifically the type of vampire the two of them were, including feeding and the vampire's mate. Owen balked at the idea of a mate, his fianc having just died, but accepted the explanations Jack gave him, as well as the job within Torchwood Cardiff were he would be safe from other branches of Torchwood or even UNIT trying to get their hands on him for experimentation.

Owen's first day at Torchwood was not what he had expected, he had just been introduced to Suzie and Toshiko when Jack and Suzie ran off to deal with a weevil, leaving Tosh to settle him in. It was then that he realised how he was glad that Tosh had stayed behind and was safe, thinking this strange and maybe a product of his vampirism he thought back to the conversation he had had with Jack a fortnight ago, recognising what he was feeling as what his, well grandsire, had told his sire was the feeling of a mate.

Knowing that he was not ready to enter a relationship so soon after Katie, and didn't want to accept that she wasn't the only one for him, he decided that he would ignore the feeling. He threw a sarcastic comment Tosh's way, before beginning to settle in to his new role in death.

The team as a whole functioned well, and with the addition of a medic they cut down on trips to hospitals. Owen had started up a fling with Suzie, knowing that being with someone that cold and icy would mean that there were no emotions involved and he would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Again I own nothing but the plot and OC!Aiden, constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

'Ianto Jones', Jack thought as he manhandled the weevil into the cell, 'he would have to do a background check on him, he was too knowledgeable about weevils.' After shutting the weevil in the cell he made his way up to his office, using his computer to do a search on this Jones, Ianto Jones, hoping to find out more about him to find out how he knew about weevils, 'not for any other reason', he thought to himself.

The results were startling, he was one of the 27 survivors of the Battle of Canary Wharf, he'd worked for Torchwood London as a junior researcher, at least he now knew how he knew what a weevil was. Now that he had the information he needed, and knowing that it wasn't just a civilian with too much knowledge he could have a look at the rest of the young man's file. Jack let out a low whistle, he was only twenty four, he really was young, compared to Jack's one hundred years plus, he continued looking through the file until he came upon the words 'Girlfriend, Lisa Hallett', before closing the file and making his way down to his bunk for the night, not being bothered to go home.

When he exited the hub through the tourist office the next morning the last person he expected to see was Jones, Ianto Jones, holding out a cup of coffee to him, he took a sip before handing back as he exclaimed, "WOW", whilst thinking 'if that's his coffee, I wonder how well he does everything else.' When Ianto says that he wants to work for him he replies immediately, "Sorry. No vacancies.", knowing that he can't have Ianto Jones being placed in the danger that Torchwood attracts. Ianto then tries to tell him about him, but Jack throws his file at him, apologising when he finds out that the girlfriend is dead, although he's not sure if he's apologising because she is dead or because he is happy at the fact. He continues to try and convince him to give him a job, Jack shooting him down at every opportunity before leaving.

As Jack lay above him in the warehouse, then when he suddenly found himself under him a few minutes later he felt himself give in, part of him wanted Ianto safe, the other part wanted Ianto as close as he could have him. He gave in to the latter. When Ianto got up to leave he called after him, "Hey! Report for work first thing tomorrow. Like the suit, by the way."

Ianto had been working for Torchwood Cardiff under Jack Harkness, metaphorically, for four months, although Jack was trying to make that a literal thing, when everything changed. Gwen Cooper, a young Cardiff Police Officer found out about Torchwood, she had been sniffing around after seeing the team at a murder sight. Rather ironic, that she chased after them in much the same way Suzie had chased Jack, especially since Gwen replaced her, maybe only ironic to those who actually read the files in the archives.

Suzie had been responsible for the murder that had led Gwen to them as well as a few others, her work with the Resurrection Gauntlet or Glove had caused her to become mentally unstable, and she had killed herself with a shot through the head when she had been discovered.

Gwen's time at Torchwood had been enlightening to say the least, before she had even started she found out about Jack's immortality. On her first day she had set loose a gaseous sex alien, and her following missions had not been the most spectacular, Jack thought, maybe he should of allowed Ianto to recon her, at least the efficient Welshman wouldn't have messed it up.

Now however Jack was staring down at the body of his mate, face down in the small pool of water at the bottom of the water tower. Although all the destruction currently happening in the hub was down to this man, he was selfish, this was his mate, his, and he wasn't going to allow him to slip away from him. He allowed his fangs to elongate, the feeling of pleasure as he sank them into his mates neck and began to drain him almost indescribable. His relief was almost palpable as Ianto began to drink from the wrist that Jack offered him and as he went through the change.

Knowing that Ianto would be okay he hurried to get the other members of his team, Toshiko was already upstairs safe in the tourist shop, Owen and Ianto as vampires like him were safe, and as much as Gwen wasn't exactly good at her job she was still his responsibility and getting her killed was not on his list of priorities. Even if some days he felt like putting killing her to the top of his list.

Once outside and reunited with Toshiko Jack looked at his team, there were no outward signs that there was anything different about Ianto, and he didn't seem to realise anything either, probably believing the pain he experienced was a result of the cyberwoman throwing him about.

As Ianto ran off towards the hub Jack swore before giving chase, the rest of the team on his heels. He knew that the ultimatum he gave Ianto was a bluff, 'kill her or I kill you both', even if he hadn't turned Ianto he would have been unable to kill Ianto, it would be like killing part of himself. Jack recoiled as Ianto referred to him as a monster, the pain that filled him in those few moments was torturous, although none of it was shown in his eyes.

After the cyberwoman had been dealt with he told Ianto to wait in his office as he sent the team home. Before he left Owen pulled Jack aside whispering to him, "He's your mate, isn't he. You turned him.", it wasn't a question. At Jack's nod he smiled a bit before continuing at the low volume, "It will all work out, Sire."

As Owen walked out the cog door he heard Jack whispered reply, "Thank you, childe. I hope your right."

Jack then returned to his office where he told Ianto to collect his coat and keys and then led him to the SUV. He drove him home before explaining what he had done, and telling him of his suspension from work, but telling him nothing about him being his mate, he expected him to figure it out easily enough when he felt the full towards him. He left Ianto's flat his parting words lingering in the air, "Use your time off to get used to your new self."

Ianto sat on his bed thinking on all the words exchanged that evening, Jack's parting words and his attempt to hurt Jack earlier. 'No', he thought to himself, 'Jack isn't a monster, and if he is then what am I.' The word vampire running through his mind as he drifted into a restful state, no longer able to sleep that was all he could hope for, rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Again I own nothing but the plot and OC!Aiden, constructive criticism is more than welcome. Tosh's turning and her and Jack's life in the past will be the next chapter, then really only one chapter to go after that.**

A month had passed before Ianto came back to work, in that time Jack had been an almost constant presence in his flat when he wasn't working. He was helping him come to terms with both Lisa's death and his new death as a vampire. They had many discussions, some included Owen, having come with their sire, about what they were and how each of them were turned and why. Jack had given him an edited version of his turning, Ianto didn't know what he was missing out but he knew he was missing out something. He'd been turned apparently, because he didn't deserve to die for being in love, although the derision in Jack's tone suggested that that was not the reason.

There was something about Jack though, Ianto didn't understand it, there was something pulling him towards Jack. Something within him wanted to be with Jack, but he was determined not to say anything, he'd never thought of being with a man before, and now suddenly he wants his boss, his boss who's a man.

When his months suspension was over and he went back to work everything seemed to pick up the pace. First was the Mara or fairies, they had caused almost as much trouble with the team as his hiding of the cyberwoman (he couldn't call her Lisa, she had died at Canary Wharf). None of the team except for him would talk to Jack, Gwen and Tosh both horrified at Jack having given Jasmine away, and Owen not wanting to do anything that upset Tosh was staying clear of Jack as well.

However, no matter how much he may blame Jack for letting Jasmine go he understood his reasoning, and he couldn't leave him to brood about it in silence, that stupid pulling towards Jack just wouldn't let up. For some reason he felt the need to protect Jack, just gather him up and hold him close to keep the world out. Instead he sat and allowed Jack to talk himself hoarse, providing the comfort of having someone to listen. As he had been getting ready to leave he clapped Jack on the shoulder and said his goodbyes, before he could move though, Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his level giving him a quick kiss, whispering "Thank you" against his lips as he did so.

Ianto just nodded then continue on his way out of the hub and to his flat, deciding that now he had even more to think about and that a relaxing bath was in order. The kiss wasn't mentioned again until they were out in the Brecon Beacons, Gwen playing a tactless game of who was your last 'snog', cornered them all and began interrogating them. When Tosh had replied that hers was Owen everyone had turned to stare at him, although only Jack and Ianto knew what they were looking for, the almost happiness and relief in his eyes as he answers "Well. Lucky me, eh?" to her not having kissed anyone since him at the previous Christmas. It was then that Ianto realised something about the medic, even when he shattered Tosh's heart a few minutes later by informing everyone that Gwen was his last kiss, he wasn't trying to hurt her, but protect her. Toshiko was Owen's, she belonged to him whether she knew it or nor, she was his mate.

After Jack's crack about non-human lifeforms even though that is technically what he is Ianto is pissed, Owen's expected remarks come from him like well rehearsed lines. Looking around the group he speaks, "It's my turn, is it? It was Lisa.", the smile falls from Jack's face at the words the group turns somber, and Ianto is sure that he sees a hint of pain in Jack's eyes, and begins to regret his words. The rest of the trip into the country went just as well as the game had, he and Tosh were captured by cannibals, Gwen got shot then she and Owen were captured as well, leaving it to Jack to rescue them all. Ianto was just glad that Gwen's injury wasn't enough to warrant being turned, for some reason the idea of Jack turning Gwen he turned his stomach. Maybe he just didn't want an eternal Gwen running around, or maybe it was because he didn't want her having a bond with Jack, even a bond between childe and sire.

Tosh's disastrous relationship with Mary had just put Owen in a bad mood, even though he couldn't really say anything as he was screwing Gwen, he was one of the most hypocritical people Ianto knew, especially when the life of his fuck buddy seemed to mean more to him than his mates. Jack had gotten rid of Mary, sending her to the sun may have been a bit harsh, but she had killed a number of people and had hurt Toshiko emotionally. Ianto knew that Jack had spoken to Toshiko afterwards, he just hoped that she was alright.

The debacle with Suzie wasn't the best of experiences, why Gwen couldn't have done as she had been told and stopped using the glove then the whole affair would not have happened. Well, Suzie wouldn't have been able to do anymore damage, while her pet monkey Max still had his orders. It wasn't so much the whole occurrence that bothered him, but rather the aftermath, Jack had began to turn in on himself and internalise all his guilt. Suzie had been his first proper hire, it had been hard enough when she killed herself, but having to kill her was beginning to take its toll on the elder vampire.

Ianto had decided that a distraction was in order, and having come to terms with his fledgling feelings for Jack decided on what type of distraction. "If you're interested... I've still got that stopwatch." Ianto offered. Jack catching on to what he offered had gone to get rid of the rest of the team, to find that he needn't have bothered as Owen had heard the conversation, enhanced hearing wasn't always a good thing, and was already ushering the women out of the hub.

Ianto was feeling much better now that he had accepted his feelings towards Jack, he now understood what the pulling had been about, signifying Jack as his mate, to love and protect. There relationship was coming on well, weeks had gone by and they were becoming more comfortable with each other, spending time together between the death of the teams', although mostly Gwen's, stalker, timetravellers from the past and weevil fight clubs.

Now though all Ianto felt was miserable and helpless, he was pretty sure that Owen felt the exact same way as they couldn't reach Jack or Tosh, they had been investigating reports of ghosts in an old dancehall and the next thing they knew they had been unable to contact them. Gwen had then found, while running a search on the Ritz Dancehall, a picture of Jack, Tosh and two other men taken in 1941. They both knew it was impossible for them to open the rift to bring them back, Jack would find a way to kill them, but they were desperate for an idea.

While Jack could survive and live throughout the decades again until he reached the right time to come back, Tosh would still age and would most likely die before she re-entered her own timeline in the twenty-first century. They were surprised then when Jack and Tosh walked through the cog door, both looking exactly as they had when they had left nearly two hours ago, with the exception of Toshiko's outfit. Ianto and Owen looked at each other sharing a brief look as they realised that their coven had gone up to four and that Jack must have turned Toshiko when they landed in the past.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again I own nothing but the plot and OC!Aiden, constructive criticism is more than welcome. Only one chapter to go after this. I'm sorry about the wait but after COE the muses, Jack!muse in particular didn't want to play ball.**

They walked out of the Ritz Dancehall to see the darkness of night, "Where's the SUV? Has it been stolen?" Toshiko asked, as Jack checked his wristband.

His reply chilled her, "No, we have." He looked at her before grabbing her hand, "Come on, we have to get out of here." He spoke as he began running down the street, dragging her along with him.

Jack didn't stop until they were about eight or so streets away from the Ritz Dancehall, Tosh trying to catch her breath as Jack led her into an empty warehouse. Once they were in the warehouse Jack used his wristband to lock the doors so that no-one would think that anyone was there.

"Jack", Tosh spoke quietly, "What's going on? Why have you dragged me here? Shouldn't we stay near the Ritz in case we need to be there to be taken back through the rift?"

"No", Jack answered, "We won't be taken back through the rift. The only way that it would work that precisely would be to open it back in 2008, something that the team won't do. We're just going to have to live through the years until we come across our personal timelines."

"But Jack, that's 67 years from now, we'll be in our hundreds, we have to get back now." Tosh pleaded, "How would I explain to my family even if I managed to live until 2008, oh sorry mum I fell through time so now your daughter is older than you."

Knowing that he had to stop her before she became hysterical Jack grabbed her arms pulling her to him, "Toshiko, listen to me." She nodded and he let out a sigh of relief, he then began to tell her of his meeting with Aiden 77 years previously by his timeline or ten years ago linear time. He told her of his death as a vampire, about both Owen and Ianto's turning, about Ianto being his mate, he told her everything.

He then explained to her more about the vampire culture and society, what it meant to be a vampire and everything that went along with it. Something that he had never shared with a human before, both Owen and Ianto had already been turned by this point, but he decided that as she wasn't dying Tosh should really have a choice or not as to whether she wanted an eternal death.

After talking through the situation, Toshiko decided that she wanted to be turned, and sooner rather than later, so Jack turned her whilst they were still in the warehouse. He had been planning to wait until they had reached his sire's house, but this way he wouldn't have to worry about going to fast for Toshiko to catch up with him, or hurt her by dragging her. The idea of carrying her never crossed his mind.

Once her turning was complete Tosh asked the one question that he had not already answered in regards to her new state, "Why don't I feel the need to drink blood?"

Jack laughed, "You've just had some of my blood which will tide you over for a while, but I was already immortal when I was turned and I suppose you could say I'm and by extension you Owen and Ianto are all vampire anomalies. We don't need much blood, we only really need to feed about once a month at most. And with us being Torchwood, none of us have hunted a human since Owen joined me as a vampire, he decided that we might as well use the resources that we have, he's been draining all the human corpses that come in to be autopsied of blood and has bottled it."

Neither of them spoke again as they made their way to Aiden's home, Toshiko following Jack closely as they ran trying to keep to the shadows as much as they possibly could. When they reached Aiden's place of residence, Jack introduced both him Toshiko before explaining their current circumstances and asking for somewhere to stay for a few nights while they figured something out. Their request was granted, but they would have to share a room, once in the room Tosh again began to question Jack as to what was happening and why they had left the area surrounding the Ritz Dancehall so quickly.

Jack sighed, "We had to leave quickly in case there was someone in there that recognised me from when I served in the Second World War, I'm still out there living my life as it were at this moment. The other reason is that someone pulled us through time for a reason, that person was obviously in the Ritz so we shouldn't be."

"What so you mean we were pulled through deliberately?" Tosh asked.

"Yes", Jack replied, "Neither of us were touching, but we were both taken by the rift and spat back out together in the exact same spot 67 years earlier. That's not coincidence, this was planned by someone."

The two spent a few days with Aiden before moving on, taking fake identities and moving throughout the world, gathering things that may be useful to them at some point. Tosh still had her laptop and was working every now and again on new programmes that would benefit the team, but she didn't have all the technology she had at the h

The amount of spare time Toshiko had was almost unsettling, after spending so long working for Torchwood she had become used to having only a few spare hours a day and they were used to sleep. Now though she didn't even need to sleep, freeing up even more time for her use, due to all this spare time she took up some hobbies, finding herself to be a marvelous painter.

Many of her works were on show in various galleries and private estates, but none had ever been sold, the galleries and collectors only had the paintings on a rental basis, an idea of Jack's. Those who had one of Tosh's paintings paid a fee to have the painting, and when they died or could no longer afford the fee, the paintings were given back to Toshiko through care of a solicitors that had dealings with vampires and their estates quiet often. Using this method meant that Tosh had a source of income throughout the decades they had to wait before they could get back to 2008, but she still owned each painting, meaning that when they got back to their own time, if she wished she could auction them all of for a large sum of money.

Jack and Tosh had arrived back in Cardiff a week before the day that they were sent to the past, staying with Aiden until it was time to reveal themselves. They had made their way to the Ritz Dancehall and had taken the SUV while their past selves were busy inside. Jack still had the keys, even if they had lost their com devices and mobile phones over the years, deciding that they should try and keep off the electronic radar as best as possible.

Walking back through the cog door was an amazing feeling for both of them, not having seen the team in over sixty years it was good to see them again. They didn't let on that anything had changed or that they had been away for that long, as Gwen still had no idea of their circumstances. However, they gave a short explanation saying that the rift had taken them out of time, there being a temporal shift at the Ritz that pulled them to the forties where they lost both their coms and mobiles, before the shift pulled them back.

Jack then gave a small smile before speaking, "Right team, there appears to be nothing else on, go home."

Gwen had immediately jumped on the chance to leave early and left as soon as she grabbed her bag. The others had all made their way to Jack's house so that he and Tosh could explain what really happened, without it being recorded on CCTV. As they walked out onto the Plass the wind brought a scent to Toshiko's nose, one that was almost indescribable she looked in the direction it came from, knowing what it meant. She looked towards the smell only to see Owen Harper, vampire doctor, her mate.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again, I own nothing but the plot and OC!Aiden. This is it people the end. This was the prequal to CCTV, if you haven't read it, I recommend it so you see what happens next. I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed this fic it has been good to know what people think. As always critcism be it constructive or not is always welcome.**

Once they had arrived at Jack's house, both he and Ianto disappeared for a short while into the kitchen, they came back with four glasses and a bottle of Owen's blood wine, as he termed it, looking just a bit more mussed up than when they had left. Whilst they had been in the kitchen Toshiko had taken the time to speak with Owen.

"We need to talk.", Toshiko spoke with her usual calm voice.

Owen nodded, whilst dreading the talk, knowing that she had discovered that he was her mate, Tosh would want an explanation from him. He sighed, "Later"

When Jack and Ianto re-entered the room they noticed the somewhat tense atmosphere between the other two, but said nothing, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was. Instead they had sat down on the couch leaning in to each other as Jack began to tell them what had happened to him and Tosh over the last few decades, with Tosh adding things as she felt necessary, content to let Jack inform the others.

Jack eventually touched upon the subject of all the alien technology that they had bought over the years, explaining that they had stored everything in warehouses all over the world, and how everything was catalogued and documented. At that Ianto had shot Jack a look, knowing fine well that his skills in the organisation of paperwork department were severely lacking. Jack just gave a small smile before admitting that it had been Toshiko's work, how he had sourced the items and bought them, but Toshiko had done everything else.

It was Owen who asked what he and Ianto were both wondering, "How did you afford to buy all these items it's not as if you left here with your pockets full of money from previous decades?"

Jack let a proud smile cross his face as he told them about Toshiko's work as an artist and how they had come up with idea to only lease the painting and not sell them, so that Tosh still owned all her work. Upon hearing this the other two men turned to Tosh, knowing that the amount of tech they seemed to have gathered would have cost a lot, and as such she must be a really good artist to earn the money to buy it. Ianto then asked her what name she had gone under, as she wouldn't have used her own for fear of messing up the timelines.

A small blush crossed Toshiko's face as she told them her pseudonym and the reason behind it, "T.S. Jackson.", she spoke quietly, "T.S. for Toshiko Sato, and the Jackson for, well Jack as my sire is technically my father and when I tried to do something with Jack's daughter I kept coming up with T.S. Jackdaw in my mind."

At that the others started to laugh, agreeing to the silliness of the name. The group spent a few more hours together before Tosh and Owen left, Jack and Ianto staying snuggled together on the couch.

"I missed you." Jack whispered into Ianto's hair before leaning down to kiss him, Ianto responding just as fervently as he echoed the sentiment. Jack stood suddenly pulling Ianto up with him, pulling him into a fierce kiss as he whispered bed against his lips, then dragging him from the room.

Owen and Tosh had decided that while it wasn't too late going out wasn't really an option, so they made their way to Owen's flat, ordering chinese on the way there. Once the food had been delivered, they sat down to eat in the living room, Owen having put some music on so that they weren't sitting in silence.

After a while Tosh spoke, "Why did you never say anything? I mean, you're my mate, I'm yours, what was it, did the idea of being with me put you off?"

Owen sighed, knowing that there was no way he'd get out of explaining this, "When I first started Torchwood, I knew, I knew straight away that you were mine, but it was too soon. I'd just lost Katie, the woman I'd been ready to marry, someone I had promised my life to, I couldn't accept it. The idea of having an emotional attachment like that with anyone scared me, she died, and you could as well, so I threw myself at Suzie."

Tosh nodded, she felt that she understood that, sort of, she couldn't understand fully because she had never been in that situation, but she could sympathise.

"Then after she died and Gwen joined us I realised that even if you didn't die and we made a go of it, I would never be good enough for you. I know I hurt you with Suzie, so I hoped that with Gwen I could push you away, make you realise that I was no good and that you could do so much better for yourself." Owen finished his explanation, looking at her for her response.

"Owen", Tosh started, "Your mine, I'm yours, from all I've learnt in the last few decades is that there is no-one better than the one made for you. You are mine, my mate, no-one else's."

Owen just nodded, not quite knowing what to say. In fact, not much else was said that night, except for a phone call that Tosh made to Ianto, explaining how she and Owen had sorted things out, but how she wanted Gwen gone, knowing that Ianto wouldn't be to please with her fantasies about his mate. It was decided between the two that they would convince their mates that evening and deal with Gwen the next day.

The next day was something that both of them were looking forward to with an almost childlike glee, very much so.


End file.
